It's a Date
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Blaine answers Kurt's phone, only to talk about Brittany's favorite dolphin and his prince.


**I'm just waiting for the SAG Awards to start, not that the red carpet isn't completely interesting. Anyway, I ended up writing this. I don't even know. I think it was a bit induced by my love for Brittany and Klaine. And, I think it's a bit on the crack side. Anyway, have fun lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Edit: This was written in a hasty half an hour. It's not some of my best. And, I'll admit that I didn't do much proofreading.**

**Summary: Blaine answers Kurt's phone, only to talk about Brittany's favorite dolphin and his prince.**

* * *

"Kurt, your phone had been vibrating non-stop since you got in there," Blaine said, listening to the water of Kurt's shower hit the porcelain, "Should I answer it?"

"Who is it?" Kurt called back from the bathroom, not quite ready to leave the sanctuary of steam and warm water. He made up a deal in his head that he would leave if it was his dad, or Carole, and maybe even Finn. Everyone else could wait until he was done relaxing.

"Brittany," Blaine read the screen, trying to remember where he had heard her name before. He knew that Kurt had mentioned her in a passing or two.

"Answer it. I'll be out in a bit," Kurt said, having no intentions of getting out anytime soon. Besides, he kind of wanted to see Blaine handle Brittany, since the Cheerio could be a lot to deal with during first impressions.

"Hello," Blaine politely answered the call. He was just about to jump into who he was and why he was answering Kurt's phone, instead a girl's voice quickly filled his ear.

"You don't sound like my dolphin!" Brittany exclaimed with a worried tone, as Blaine was stuck at dolphin, "Is my dolphin okay? Who are you?"

"I'm Blaine," Blaine introduced himself, with a smile that couldn't be seen on the blonde's end of the line; he tentatively pushed on, with his eyebrows scrunched together in the middle, "I'm your dolphin's friend."

"Oh! Are you his prince? You know the one in all of those movies where they save the princess?" Brittany gushed, as Blaine wondered when Kurt would cut the water to his shower. In that moment, Kurt threw his head back, just letting the water run its course down his pale, smooth skin.

"What?" Blaine managed to get out, not quite sure how to humor the girl. Wasn't Brittany the girl Kurt made out with? She sounds like a kindergartener. Maybe Brittany wasn't the girl Kurt kissed.

"Are you my dolphin's prince?" Brittany slowly asked, as if it was one of the most obvious things to answer. Blaine quickly thought it over, with the fervor that he put into his Pre Calc homework.

"Yeah, I am," Blaine finally said, as Brittany delightedly squealed on her end of the line.

"I'm glad. He needs a prince. Are you a dolphin, too?" Brittany bubbled, as Blaine was at a loss of words.

"What's a dolphin?" Blaine asked, as Brittany giggled. Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt could be compared to a sea mammal, except for the fact that their vocal range could hit extreme highs.

"It's a gay shark," Brittany matter-of-factly said, as Blaine frowned at the nickname. Under normal circumstances, Blaine would have delved into why a gay person shouldn't be called a dolphin, but he just didn't want to get dragged into that mess.

"I'm a dolphin," Blaine said, feeling ridiculous as the words rolled off of his tongue. It reminded him of when all of the kids in his kindergarten class used to play zoo, and would exclaim what animal they were. But, Blaine was always a lion because of his unruly hair.

"I'm glad he found another dolphin friend," Brittany said, sort of drifting off on the end, only to come back with jubilance, "You better keep my dolphin safe!"

"What kind of prince would I be if I didn't protect my dolphin?" Blaine humored the girl, as he heard the water in the bathroom stop smacking the floor of the shower. Kurt didn't want to turn off his source of temporary comfort, but it had grown increasingly difficult to eavesdrop.

"You'd be a horrible prince!" Brittany exclaimed, as Blaine settled into the pillows behind him, "Anyway, I just called because I think my cat's been reading my diary again."

"I'll tell Kurt about it when he gets out of the shower," Blaine said, only to have an unfamiliar voice purr in his ear.

"Wanky wanky," Santana said, much to Blaine's dismay, "Why aren't you in there with him?"

"What?" Blaine choked out, wondering who he was talking to now. He would much rather talk to Brittany, who seemed to be a total space case, but it was much better than this sexual mess that was on the other end of the line.

"San, give me my phone back," Brittany whined in the background, complete with a pout, "I was talking to a Kurt's dolphin prince."

"Oh, honey, I know," Santana said, handing the phone back, to Brittany's delight. Blaine was quickly realizing that you needed to keep up with the fast pace between Kurt's friends.

"Hi Blaine! It's Brittany again," Brittany chirped into the phone, as Blaine felt relieved at her voice again, "I just realized that I don't know what my dolphin's prince looks like."

"We'll just have to change that then," Blaine said, which he instantly regretted. The heard the girl clap her hands in excitement over the phone.

"Saturday. Breadstix. Just you and me," Brittany squeaked, obviously excited with the prospect of meeting Kurt's prince. Blaine made a mental note to keep Saturday free for his date with Brittany.

"Sounds good," Blaine said, wondering how he would last an entire dinner with this girl.

"Hey Blaine, before you go," Brittany said, sounding bashful all of a sudden, "I like Kurt's smile. And, if you break it, I'll break you."

"I won't break it," Blaine quietly promised, butterflies filling his stomach at what he had just said. Kurt smiled, wondering which part Brittany made Blaine promise not to break.

"Then, we'll have no problems," Brittany affirmatively said, "Bye Blaine!"

"Bye Brittany," Blaine said, as the call ended. His mind was still swimming, trying to absorb everything that had just happened.

"How'd the conversation go?" Kurt asked, standing in the doorway between the bathroom and their shared room.

"We have a date this Saturday," Blaine replied with a smile as he settled the iPhone on the bedside table. Kurt made his way across the room in his pajamas, and curled himself in the older boy's arms.

"Well, you're all mine until then," Kurt said, with a playful smile. Blaine pressed his lips against his boyfriend's forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine murmured his lips hovering centimeters from where his kiss previously landed.

* * *

**I'll love you forever if you leave a review.**


End file.
